


this house is falling apart

by pastalover



Series: General Danvers Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hostage Situations, hostage au, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra was going to tear apart the alien who decided that kidnapping Alex was a smart choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this house is falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by anna sun

“Have you checked all your satellites?”

“Yes, we have, over and over. We are going through them all.”

“Have you checked all the areas that could possibly hold her?”

“We are trying our best here.” Agent Vasquez was becoming increasingly impatient with the repeated questions as she worked on finding out where Alex had been taken.

Astra stood behind her, rigid with her arms crossed behind her back. To anyone not close by, she appeared emotionless. However, her eyes told differently. They were filled with distress and agitation, but most of all, Astra felt a growing fear start to fill her as they minutes passed by without any sign of where Alex could be.

“General,” Hank spoke as he came to stand next to her. “We will find her,alive. I can promise you that.” His own voice steady, but she could tell that he was becoming agitated as well.

She opened her mouth to respond when she heard Kara walk into the room. She had been out flying helping people, but also looking for signs of where Alex could be.

Kara gravitated towards her, looking as if she could break down at any minute, but looking strong so as not to show weakness around everyone else. Astra wonders if it’s a good thing that she is reminded much of herself in that stance.

Kara looks up at her with hopeful eyes, but Astra shakes her head. Feeling her heartbreak at having to see Kara’s eyes dim even more. She gathers her into her arms, knowing that she is one of two people that can really hug Kara. Kara falls into her arms, letting herself be held then pulling herself together and smiling at Astra.

“I needed that,” She said softly, only to be heard by the two of them.

“Any time, Little One.” Knowing that Kara must have it worse. It was her sister who has been kidnapped.

“There has to be someplace we haven’t looked yet.” Astra stated while turning back to the monitors.

“Any helpful ideas,” Kara spoke, “Maybe it’s an alien that‘s trying to get revenge?”   


“It can’t be though, most have been captured and the others have fled.” Astra began pacing at this point,  The select few who were extremely loyal to Non, would never try to pull this stunt.”

“Unless,” She suddenly stopped, face frozen. “It couldn’t possible be him.”

“Who?” Hank demanded, “Do you know an alien who may have done this?”

Astra ignored him and elected to go to the monitors and pulled up an image of an abandoned warehouse that was in National city.

“Why would they be located near the heart of the city?” Vasquez questioned aloud.

Astra didn’t answer and  was able to pull up a camera feed from across the street. She pulled up from the time Alex went missing and went through the video. Everyone watched in silence as they looked for what Astra was looking for. 

She stopped the video, pointing at two people walking into the building. “There,” her voice was suddenly filled with tangible hate. Kara looked at her in surprise at that.

“What took her, General?” Hank asked as he watched Vasquez get a clearer image of the two, the time stamp saying that they went into the building about four hours ago. He turned and was met with empty space, Kara looking shocked. 

He sighed and hoped that Astra wouldn’t do anything too reckless.

* * *

 

Alex woke up to a dry mouth and pounding headache. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to bring her hands to her head, but hissed from the pain in her arm. She found that she couldn't move them and presumed one was bruised or broken. Gaining her vision back, she noticed that she was tied by her wrists from the ceiling, just barely touching the ground.

“I don’t understand,” a voice just out of her line of vision said. “How could you have changed the General’s mind?”

The mysterious voice walked in front of her and Alex was faced with something she could only describe as a vampire. He, for she assumed it was a he based upon the voice, body build, and the air of arrogance that seemed to surround him. He was extremely pale, with dark eyes and hair. His teeth were the unforgettable feature, all were sharp, as if someone had filed them down to a point.

“Why did you take me?” She needed him to keep talking so she could have a better bering of her surroundings. Alex could see windows and hear a few cars as they honked, she at least knew that they were still somewhere in the city. 

“I wanted to get the General’s attention.” He responded with a shrug,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But why?” She was still disoriented from whatever he had hit her with, Alex was certain she could feel dried blood on the back of her neck.

“I would like to see her one last time.”

“Wait, what?” He had moved closer and was looking at her with something close to pity.

“I promise you,” he reached out and took a hold of her arm. “This is going to hurt me a lot more than it will you.”

“Wha-” Before he could do anything, something burst in from the wall. She blacked out from the force.

* * *

 

Alex doesn’t remember much from before waking up in the DEO’s infirmary. She can remember glimpses: of the alien being thrown away from her, Astra suddenly there, the alien not fighting back. She blacked out multiple times.

Kara had been there when she opened her eyes. Quickly hugging her in relief, she explained how the alien, a vamoire, had been one of Astra’s top commanding officers. He seemed to have developed a hero worship attitude towards her and that’s why he had kidnapped her.

“Apparently he had been watching Astra.”   


Alex shivered, “At least he’s detained.”

Kara looked down at that, “Please tell me you got him, you had to have. I saw Astra arrive.”

“She was… different when you were taken Alex.” Kara set her hand on her left shoulder, her right in a sling from the broken bone she had received upon her kidnapping. “She beat him into the ground, even after he stopped fighting back. I had to talk her out of killing him. I’ve never seen Aunt Astra like that before.”

“Maybe she’s developed a soft spot for me.” Alex joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I don’t know, this was something different.” Kara stared into her eyes, “Alex, she was really scared for you.”

Not wanting to discuss what could possibly be happening between her and Astra, Alex had told Kara she was tired and needed rest. She had immediately agreed and left her to rest, something Alex did as soon as she laid back down.

The next time Alex awoke, Astra was standing over her. Alex’s body froze and she gazed evenly into green eyes.

“Heard you were worried.” She tried for a light joke, to break the tension.

Instead, Astra stepped closer and pulled her into an awkward hug. Alex was still laying down, so Astra had to bend down and try to wrap her arms underneath her, her head tucked between Alex’s neck and shoulder. They stayed like that, Astra bent over Alex, as she rubbed her back, just barely touching her.

“I’m still here, it’s ok.” It was the most awkward situation she had ever been in, not really knowing how to comfort the woman. 

Astra pulled herself up and looked into her eyes. “Don’t ever get caught off guard again.”

Knowing that was something she couldn’t really promise, Alex nodded her head anyways, shocked by the motion in her voice. Astra stared at her for a little longer then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Alex closed her eyes and leaned a little into the contact. “Get some rest, Brave One.”

She left soon after and Alex slept, aware that something had shifted between them and curious about what it could bring.


End file.
